Conventionally, various measures have been taken to reduce vibrations and impact sounds of doors of automobiles, a floor of a general residential house, and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a door structure of an automobile in which a door reinforcing member is supported in a floating manner by a door inner plate via an attachment member and an elastic body and thereby the door reinforcing member is used as a dynamic damper structure. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses a sealing strip including: a hollow tubular sealing section which is made of a compressible material and includes a wire-form metal material along a longitudinal direction of the sealing section; and a groove-like gripping section which grips a frame around an opening of a door of an automobile or the like and supports the sealing section.